


Open 24 Hours

by HeithChief



Series: Bokuroo Week 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2017, Day 5, First Meetings, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, neon lights, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Bokuto has sleep problems because he just can’t shut his brain up sometimes. Fed up with being alone in his room, he goes for a drive when a neon sign reading “Open 24 Hours” catching his attention. He decides to go into the diner and meets fellow insomniac Kuroo Tetsurou.





	

Bokuto stared up at the ceiling with racing thoughts that wouldn’t let him sleep. This wasn’t a new or unique problem; most nights were like this. It wasn’t that he was really worried about anything in particular, but he couldn’t calm down. When he still lived at home, his parents had taken him to the doctor who told them it was a form of insomnia and gave him sleeping pills. Bokuto hated those, they made him groggy in the morning and dragged his mood down. Now he either went on late night runs or late night drives. Tonight, he decided a drive was what he needed. He was sick of his one bedroom apartment. Sick of being lonely in a new town. He just needed to get out for a while, maybe then he’d be able to go to sleep.  Slowly and begrudgingly, he dragged himself out bed and threw on a hoodie and shoes. He got in his car and just drove. There was nowhere he was going in particular, he just picked a route and went.

              There was something he just liked about this time of night. Being awake past two-thirty in the morning had a certain thrill to it. Maybe it was because he ‘wasn’t supposed to’ be awake. He should be sleeping like the rest of the world, then again, he was always kind of different from the world. He was the oddball. Too much energy at night, too many thoughts always swirling in his mind. He sighed and watched the empty places pass him by until one caught his eye. “Open 24 hours” flashed at him in bright yellow neon lights. In a split-second decision, he decided to pull into the parking lot.

              There were only a few people in the diner this late at night, but one person caught his attention. The guy had a serious case of bedhead, but his face was pretty and his eyes looked kind. Bokuto wanted to sit down and join the guy but his nerves got the best of him, so he settled for sitting in a booth across from him. Here he could still look at him and hopefully not be noticed. He accepted the coffee the waiter poured for him with a smile. Unfortunately for Bokuto, subtly was not one of his strengths. He looked up to check the guy out and they immediately locked eyes. The stranger smiled and Bokuto hurriedly looked down with a blush.

              “I haven’t seen you around here before.”

              Bokuto looked up in surprise to see the stranger sliding into the seat across from. “Uh yeah, I just moved here recently.”

              The man smiled easily and Bokuto felt butterflies coming alive in his stomach. “Makes sense, I thought I knew most of the insomniacs in this town.” He gestured around to the others in the diner who consisted of a college student anxiously clicking her pens as she worked on mountains of homework and an old man in the corner booth.

              “Who says I’m an insomniac?”

              He chuckled, “Who else would be here drinking coffee at nearly three in the morning.” He waved the waiter over who seemed to know Bokuto’s companion well.

              “The usual, Kuro?” The waiter had dark hair that faded into blond and a low voice. Bokuto thought it made him sound like he was bored with everything, but then again, it could just be the time of night. 

              “Thanks, Kenma, and same for my friend here.”

              Bokuto waited for Kenma to walk away before speaking up. “Where do you get off ordering for me?” His tone wasn’t mean or put off and he smirked just to show his companion that he wasn’t angry.

              “Who doesn’t like waffles?”

              “Fair point.”

              “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way.”

              “Bokuto Koutarou.” He took a sip of coffee, knowing it was probably a bad idea, but right now none of that mattered. “You seem like you come here often since the staff even knows your name.”

              “Yeah. Kenma and I went to high school together. He’s working here as he finishes his last year of university. I graduated last year.”

              “Me too.”

              Kuroo smiled and seemed happy by that fact. Bokuto wondered if it was because he excited they were the same age. Maybe he was finally happy to have company close to his age at this time of night. “Yeah? What do you do now?” He smiled a thanks at Kenma when the boy delivered their food.

              “I just got hired at Lincoln Elementary as their new P.E. teacher.”

              “Oh yeah, the old bag they had there finally retired huh?”

              Bokuto chuckled, “You really thought fondly of her, huh?” and took a bite of his waffle. “Dude! These are great!”

              “I know, it’s the one gem of this town that’s open this late. And yeah, she was mean and was there when I was Kenma and I went there.” Kuroo took a bite as well and had the same joy over the pastry as he did.

              “So, what do you do?”

              “I’m still looking for a job, and still trying to figure out what I want to do. I work the exciting job of a barista!”

              Bokuto smiled. “So, we’ll both be broke, huh?”

              Kuroo returned the smile, “It seems that way.”

              “I was lucky to get a job, but I had to move away from my hometown. I applied everywhere. It’s rough out there.”

              “You’re telling me.” Kuroo shook his head and took a long drink of his coffee. “The stress of that is what’s keeping me up at night. That and I just like this time of night.”

              Bokuto’s eyes lit up and he barely forgot to swallow in his excitement. “Me too. It’s like we’re not supposed to be awake, but we are. I sometimes think it’s like night is my own because everyone else is asleep. I could go anywhere or do anything. I mean, I just can’t calm down or shut off my brain most nights.”

              Kuroo smiled fondly at him, “Yes! Exactly. Finally, someone gets that. For me, staying up late is an addiction of sorts. There’s always something more I could do. Kenma and I used to stay up on the phone in high school, but it mostly because he was a gamer and wouldn’t sleep until he beat that one level. I became a gamer because of him just so I’d have the company at night. Our moms used to yell at us for falling asleep in class the next day.”

              “I used to nap in study hall and my parents would yell at me for not taking my sleep aids. I hated them. They made me feel groggy and dragged me down, y’know?”

              “Ugh. I hate sleeping pills too. I’ve tried ‘em with no results.” Bokuto suddenly felt like a kinship was forming between them and hoped Kuroo felt the same. He was also super attracted to Kuroo, but that was a different story. “Y’know, if you ever can’t sleep and need the company, I’m here most nights.” Kuroo said, his tone was even and casual, but Bokuto had a feeling there was more meaning behind his words than he was letting on.

              “Well, I wouldn’t want to come and not find you here.”

              Kuroo chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Okay, hot shot.” He grabbed a napkin from the holder between them and pulled a pen out his pocket. Bokuto’s heart started pounding harder and faster with every number the was written until it resembled a full phone number. He had just come out to chase away the loneliness of insomnia and now he was walking out with a hot guy’s number. No matter how tired he was in the morning or how many cups of coffee it took to keep he awake tomorrow, he would never regret it. He could tell this was the start of something good in his life. “Call or text me next time then.”

              “You got it. Thanks for the waffle and the chat. I got try to at least get some sleep before work tomorrow. Maybe I’ll even come find you your coffeeshop after work.” Bokuto stood up and Kuroo playfully glared at him.

              “Hey! You’re leaving the poor barista with the check?”

              “You ordered it, not me.”

              “You’re cheeky. I like that.” Kuroo pulled out his wallet and watched Bokuto walk away. “I do hope you call me next time.” Bokuto waved over his shoulder and smiled to himself as he pressed the napkin to his lips. _Oh, that’s definitely going to happen._ After that night, it became a tradition of theirs three nights a week at three am they met for waffles. It calmed both of them down and Bokuto slept better on those nights.

* * *

  


              Kuroo rolled over and awoke to an empty bed. He looked at the clock and barely registered the time. Three in the morning. Of course, Bokuto would be up thinking about things. It happened less often now, but Bokuto still struggled to shut off his racing thoughts. He stood up and walked out into the living room. Finding it empty, he padded over to the balcony and saw Bokuto’s familiar white and black hair. It had long since lost its gel and was blowing lightly in the wind. Kuroo stepped out, leaning against the door, and called out to his boyfriend. “Hey, Kou, come back to bed.”

              Bokuto looked up with a smile. “Did I wake you?”

              “No, but I want you to sleep. Come on.”

              “Okay.” He got up and followed Kuroo back into the bedroom. Bokuto laid down first on stomach, making himself comfortable.

              “I want to try something, okay?”

              “Mmhm. I trust you, Tetsu.” He closed his eyes and felt the weight of Kuroo’s body on his and surpisingly it actually felt soothing instead of suffocating, like he expected.

              “Am I hurting you?”

              “No.”

              “Good.” Kuroo slid his leg between Bokuto’s and ran his hands up and down Bokuto’s arms. “It’s all okay, baby, I got you. I love you.” He murmured and pressed kisses behind Bokuto’s ear and across the back of his neck. He felt Bokuto’s body relax under his own and smiled.

There was something about being totally surrounded by Kuroo that made him feel safe, comforted, and protected all that same time. He felt his heartrate slow down along with his breathing. Maybe this is what his brain and his heart had been searching for all this time. Someone to love him and accept him as he truly was. Kuroo had never tried to change him, he just loved him. A few tears slipped out from his eyes and he didn’t try to stop them. He wasn’t sad, he wasn’t really sure what he was feeling. If he really had to give it a name, he supposed it would be relief.

Kuroo noticed the tears and pressed his body closer, putting slightly more pressure on Bokuto, just trying to show he was there. “Kou? What’s wrong?”

“No, nothing, I swear. I’m just happy. I love you so damn much. You’re the best thing that’s happen to me since I moved to this town.”

“Oh. Well, I’m glad you came into the diner that night. These have been the best three years of my life.” Kuroo watched the smile that formed on Bokuto’s lips from his words. His heart skipped a beat just like the first time he laid eyes on Bokuto. After that, it only took Bokuto minutes to drift off to sleep. Kuroo rolled off of him and curled into boyfriend’s side. Although he loved their late-night trips to the diner, this might become his new favorite way of helping Bokuto sleep.


End file.
